Pride, Prejudice and Policing
by elliotbennet
Summary: Kind of an homage to Pride and Prejudice but I thought this was the best spot for it. I have decided to try and merge two of my favorite things in this tale (that'd be Five-0 and P&P). We start with Steve looking for a new partner. He is initially as unimpressed with the young Kono as she is with him, but of course the story is about their changing their minds.
1. Chapter 1

It is a truth universally acknowledged that an experienced Commander at Hawaii Five-0 must be in want of a partner. Everyone from his own squad to those serving in any capacity of law enforcement on all the islands are so certain of this fact that they make every effort to meet the perceived need.

And so it was that when Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett's partner Danny Williams was placed on desk duty after breaking his leg the search for his temporary replacement began.

"Kono, have you heard there is an opening in Five-0?" Detective Chin Ho Kelly asked his cousin over dinner one night.

"Yes, Chin, it's all over the squad room. Everyone is talking about putting their resume in for it."

"What about you?" He asked, his enthusiasm for the idea clear.

"Why are you so concerned with my career? I am doing just fine."

"They should not have started you as just a beat cop when you returned from your undercover assignment. You gained so much field experience and essentially brought down a drug cartel single handedly. I don't think they showed you the respect you earned on that year long assignment."

"Yes but technically I wasn't working for HPD on that assignment. I was granted leave to work with the DEA. Who I think would want some credit for the take down as well. It was a great experience you are right. Before even graduating the academy I got to dive right in to a real assignment making a real difference. So it's not as if I didn't benefit from the situation and if my career has yet to see any results from it than maybe that's my fault for not demonstrating the level of skill and knowledge I should after all I have learned."

"Or maybe your boss wanted the DEA to put him on that assignment and he is punishing you for that fact." Chin retorted.

"Maybe," she conceded, "but then I'll just have to prove myself to him."

"And you do love having to prove yourself for whatever reason. Instead though you could apply for the assignment at Five-0 and have the possibility of a boss who respects you."

"Where's the challenge in that? Kono joked, but seeing Chin's earnest expression added, "I'll think about it." Mostly Kono just wanted the subject dropped. In this she got her wish as Chin did not press her further that night.

Later that week Kono was completing in a small sparring tournament the department held several times a year to encourage everyone from rookies to seasoned detectives to maintain their hand to hand skills and stay in shape. Kono had defeated her first two opponents and was waiting to see who she would face in the next round when she noticed her cousin and his Five-0 commander watching from the far sideline. She was not the only one to note their presence. The whispers started quickly and it seemed everyone upped their game a little in the matches. After defeating her next opponent with a little more difficulty than she had anticipated Kono found herself resting against a column watching her colleagues and accidentally overhearing a very enlightening conversation.

"Do you really not think there is anyone here who could fit in on Five-0?" Chin Ho asked his friend.

"I haven't seen anything that changes my mind on this, Chin." Steve answered in his typical clipped tones.

"What about Kono?" Chin persisted. "She has the experience you want and you must have noticed her sparring skills in her matches."

"She has experience I grant you, but as for her sparring I think given the obvious lack of skill of her opponents all I could glean from her matches was that she has acceptable combat skills but nothing exceptional."

After this the two men moved away so Kono did not hear the rest of what was said. Not that she could have heard it anyway with all the blood rushing in her ears. _Acceptable? Her skills were acceptable not exceptional. _Whatever doubts Kono might have had about her abilities as a cop these never extended to her ability to kick ass in the literal sense. When she was eighteen Chin Ho had taught her to channel the anger she felt at the injury which permanently ended her surfing career into martial arts. She then mastered kickboxing, hand fighting and any other form of hand to hand fighting she could learn at gyms, dojos or from private instructors across the islands. _How dare he dismiss her potential without so much as any real consideration._ Kono got a hold of her anger and put all of her considerable energy into her last match which made her the winner overall, for the third straight time. _Impressed now? Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett _she thought as she dropkicked her opponent for thefinal time.

The next morning Kono visited her cousin at his office at Five-0 headquarters. She knocked gently on his open door and he looked up from his paperwork with a smile.

"Cousin. What brings you here?"

"Can't a girl visit her cousin in the middle of the day without inviting suspicion?"

"I suppose some cousins can, but this cousin is a detective and I detect something more than familial affection is responsible for this visit."

"Fine. Let's cut to the chase. What would I need to do to get the spot on Five-0?"

"What?" Chin asked in obvious astonishment. "I thought you couldn't possibly be less interested the last time we talked."

"No you were right, Cuz. I was not interested at the time, but I am now."

"Why the change of heart?"

"I have something to prove." She said simply.

"And Kono never backs away from a challenge." Chin observed fondly. "Well I don't know why you feel you need to prove something today that you didn't yesterday or what exactly you feel you need to prove but for now I'm just happy you've changed your mind."

"Okay so what do I need to do?"

"Let me talk to Steve and see if we can get you on for a trial basis." Chin suggested after a moment's thought. "Have you cleared it with your Captain?"

Kono smiled at the memory of her conversation with her boss earlier that morning.

"As a matter of fact I did. And as it turns out he is fine if I leave his squad anytime."

"I bet he is." Chin laughed knowing that his young cousin could be as stubborn and determined as anyone he had ever known. It was one of the things that made her a good cop, but he could guess that it might not make her the ideal subordinate. "I'll call you later and let you know what Steve says."

"Great, Cuz. Thanks." Kono said giving him a quick hug before breezing back out his door. "I look forward to working with you!" She called confidently as she sailed down the hall.

"Was that your cousin?" Steve asked Chin coming to his office from the other direction.

"It was."

"What did she want?" Steve asked still watching her retreating form.

"That's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Okay then, talk." Steve said and as he settled himself into a chair Chin thought about the best way to pitch Kono as Danny's replacement that would most appeal to the Steve he had come to know over the past two years. Just as Kono never backed down from a challenge neither did Steve. If that's what got her to consider joining Five-0 maybe the same thing would get Steve to agree to try her out as his partner.

"So what's up?" Steve asked after a minute of Chin's contemplative silence.

"Well . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Just for the record I own neither Hawaii Five-0 nor Pride and Prejudice . . .if only.

"So where are we with new Danny?" Detective Danny Williams asked his colleagues as they sat at their favorite bar and discussed the day.

"Let me be clear - if I am forced to endure a new partner for the next seven weeks while you milk that injury my first criteria is that they be as un-Danny-like as possible." Steve informed him.

"Well what about Lori?" Danny suggested gesturing to the blond at the table. "Has Governor Denning agreed to release you to join us full time yet?"

"No, he still needs me to run his security detail which doesn't give me enough time to be at Five-0 on a full time basis" she told them eying Steve to gauge his reaction. What she wasn't saying is that she wasn't going to ask the Governor to release her until Steve asked her to do so. He never commented when Danny or occasionally Chin lamented her inability to give them more time to help with cases in light of her commitment to the Governor. He hadn't object when Danny first mentioned her as a possible partner during his absence, but neither did he do or say anything that indicated he was in favor of it. And while she knew the venerable Commander McGarrett would never beg her to be his partner she was determined that he at least ask before she approached the Governor. With Danny's injury Lori felt certain her time to join Five-0 and become closer to Steve was fast approaching.

"Will you be able to go with them to consult on that tourist murder case on the Big Island?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Governor Denning wants me there. He's very concerned about the potential negative impact on tourism that will inevitably result if the murder of two tourists isn't solved quickly."

"That and getting a murderer off the streets." Chin added sardonically.

"Right that too." Lori quickly agreed.

"I think this might be the perfect case to bring Kono in on." Chin said after a moment.

"You think so?" Steve responded.

"Do you really think we need another body with me there as well?" Lori asked.

"Kono isn't another body." Chin insisted. "She has a lot of relevant experience from her time with the DEA. Since local thinks there is a cartel connection her insights could be invaluable."

"Sounds good to me babe." Danny put in.

"Are you seriously considering her for your new partner?" Lori asked.

"I am." Steve said simply. Then in response to her continued stare he added, "Chin persuaded me to give her a shot. Who knows maybe she's the one."

Steve thought back to his conversation with Chin about Kono and was still not sure how he went from adamant opposition to eager agreement.

"_So what did she want?" Steve had asked again after taking a seat in Chin's office and watching Kono walk away._

"_She is having a hard time with her Captain." Chin began, thinking this was the truth if not the point._

"_What sort of problem?" Steve asked ._

"_Well, he doesn't like having someone serve under him who has more field experience than him, can beat him in the sparring tournaments and is a woman. And so Kono is still getting the rookie assignments – stolen bikes, lost dogs and any crackpot claiming to need police assistance. She is wasted on that stuff, but it's hard for a male boss to accept a strong capable female subordinate who may in fact be better at police work than he is. And to be honest he asked Kono out shortly after she started and she turned him down. She doesn't say as much but I think more than anything he holds that against her."_

"_Yeah but that's his problem. As the captain he should be utilizing everyone on his team regardless of personal jealousies or embarrassment." Steve said._

"_In an ideal world but how many men do you think would be able to look past all that and treat her as an equal member of the team?"_

"_I would." Steve said with certainty._

"_I don't know Steve." Chin countered, dangling the bait like the expert fisherman he was. "You're a confident and capable commander, but would you really be able to be her boss without being threatened by her?"_

"_Absolutely." Steve said. "In fact I'll prove it to you. Let's bring her on to Five-0 on a trial basis. I'll not only bring her on board I'll try her out as my potential partner."_

"_Are you sure about that?" Chin asked wanting Steve to feel certain this was his idea and not Chin's._

"_Yes. Do you think her captain will let her go?"_

"_I'm sure of it." Chin had assured him and that was that. With Steve's okay he called Kono, gave her the good news and filled her in on her first assignment – the case on the Big Island the team was now discussing._

"And speak of the devil." Danny said looking at someone over Steve's shoulder."Kono, come join your new team."

"Hey, Danny." She greeted him with a smile.

"Kono, this is Lori." The two shook hands, but Kono noted that Lori did not look pleased with her arrival. "And you have met Steve, no?"

"Actually, not officially. Commander McGarrett." She said extending her hand.

Steve shook her hand and assured her that he could call her Steve. He was impressed she started with the formality of addressing him that way though. Most people these days discarded that kind of protocol but he still appreciated it and thought it important to the chain of command.

"We'll rendezvous at headquarters at 0600 and Danny will brief everyone on the basics of the case then wheels up at 0700." Steve told everyone before taking a final sip of his beer and departing.

"Not much for small talk?" Kono asked as she watched Steve leave the bar.

"He is just not always comfortable with those outside his immediate circle." Lori informed her.

"That and he has the social skills of a great white shark." Danny added.

"Should I read in to that analogy?" Kono asked.

"Yes." All three answered.

Kono dressed with more care than usual the next morning. Taking time to be sure her clothes were professional looking but also flexible and loose enough to work in should she need to chase or fight anyone. Lori came to mind, but Kono quickly dismissed her animosity as being unfair. She had only spent about five minutes with the woman. She shouldn't now be imagining what it would be like to land a kick on her flat little belly.

Chin picked Kono up on his way and the cousins were the first to arrive at Five-0 headquarters. They were discussing what their investigative strategy would be when they got to HPD on the big island when Steve walked in. He greeted them quickly but went to his office and so they resumed their discussion. Kono noticed that Steve seemed to be lingering on the edge of the conference room listening to she and Chin but not coming close enough to contribute. She wondered about that briefly before Lori and Danny arrived and they all huddled up to get the official case background Danny had worked up for them.

A short while later the team climbed into the small plane that would take them to the Big Island. Danny waved his crutches at them from the runway and hollered last minute instructions at Steve that no one could exactly hear. No one seemed too concerned that they were missed. As soon as they had settled in with Chin and Kono across from Steve and Lori Kono turned and saw that the pilot was an old surfing buddy. They exchanged greetings and started catching up on the things they had missed in each other's lives since they had last surfed together. Although the flight was only about twenty minutes the two friends canvassed many topics. The others seemed to be talking amongst themselves as well about non-work related topics and so Kono was not worried that she should not be socializing. She did however feel Steve's eyes on her several times and when she looked at him she felt certain that although he was nodding his head occasionally at whatever Lori was saying he was listening instead to her conversation.

As the team waited for their Big Island counterparts to pick them up from the small airport Kono approached Chin with a question.

"Why do I feel like Steve is listening to my conversations with other people?"

"What do you mean?" Chin asked.

"I mean at headquarters and then just now on the plane he seemed to be eavesdropping and I thought it was weird."

"Maybe he is intelligence gathering. Getting to know what you are like to help him decide if you would fit as his partner." Chin pointed out.

"Wouldn't it be more intelligent to get to know me by actually speaking to me?" Kono asked with a smile. "He has barely said to words to me since we met last night."

"He is a man of few words. Don't take it personally."

"Well the next time he listens in I'll give him something worth hearing."

"I don't doubt it." Chin responded resisting the urge to give her advice on dealing with their boss. If she was going to make it in Five-0 he knew she had to find her own way. Plus it would be sort of fun to see Steve deal with someone who challenged him like his incapacitated partner.

"Steve," Kono said having noted his hovering presence as she and Chin talked. "What do you think of my opinions in the area of intelligence gathering?"

"I think you seem to have a very assertive way of expressing your thoughts." Steve answered.

"That doesn't sound complimentary."

"On the contrary," Steve told her. "Assertive is one of the first words I use when I want to pay a subordinate a compliment."

"Cars are here." Lori told them thankful for a reason to break up the conversation between Steve and the new girl.

"Great," Steve said moving toward the road while the others fell in step behind him. "Let's get to work."


	3. Chapter 3

Kono told herself that this case was her chance to prove herself and therefore whatever she endured in the course of it was worth it, but . . . she was getting harder and harder to convince. After spending twelve hours with her would-be team Kono wasn't so sure she wanted this job after all. It wasn't that they weren't good. She had already picked up a few things from Steve's interrogation of a potential conspirator and Chin had covertly pointed out a major flaw in the investigative process HPD had undergone thus far that she definitely wouldn't have seen. No, she could learn a lot from working with Five-0, but would she survive the team dynamics?

It seemed most interactions followed a pattern. Steve would give direction, Lori would applaud said direction and Chin would nod and smile rarely offering any input or objections in the group setting. Kono did want to be part of a team like Five-0 that made a difference on the islands, was respected and feared by the criminal element, but this seemed less like a team and more like a marionette troop with Commander McGarrett pulling the strings.

On the third day they caught a break in the case and had two viable suspects in the box. Steve thought it would be better to let them spend the night in jail before questioning them. Kono wondered, aloud, how much the small Hawaiian jail cell packed with drunks and Johns would intimidate two people they suspected of multiple murders but, not surprisingly, no one backed her up. They were still discussing it as they gathered in the small conference room to update their paperwork and review background on the suspects.

"Kono, you are new," Lori said. "Steve has more experience and we trust his instincts."

"Well instincts exist regardless of experience." Kono pointed out. "And I am not saying he doesn't have more experience than all of us, but that doesn't make him right every time."

"But it does mean that I am usually right." Steve offered with a smile. "Experience trumps most everything else in most every circumstance."

"Yes, in order to be a truly good cop you have to have experience in interrogation and investigation. You also need the right education and a deep and abiding respect for the law and authority." Lori offered with an air of patient superiority.

"To all this I would add something else that is necessary to good becoming a great detective – undercover experience."

Kono, although flattered that Steve apparently thought her experience essential, could not help challenging the onerous list he and his faithful sidekick had created.

"I wonder that either of you know anyone you would consider worthy of the title of Good Cop. That seems like an awful lot to ask in one person."

"Well you are constricted to one small circle at HPD. We interact with a great many more people in law enforcement and so know any number of officers who would fit this description."

"That may be, but my experience and my instincts tell me that we will get more out of these guys now before they have time to think things through and come up with a plausible explanation for the evidence we have against them." Kono said bringing the conversation back to the case.

"Well then let's go talk to them." Steve said rising suddenly.

When Kono didn't follow him to the door he turned back.

"Well?" He asked.

"Oh." Kono said getting up too. "I thought you were teasing me. You really mean we can start the interrogation?"

"First, I don't tease. Second, yes we can. One important thing to learn as a young cop is when to trust your instincts. If we get something you will learn when your instincts are good and if we don't maybe you won't be so pushy with them next time."

As they made their way out the door, Kono turned to her cousin with a smile.

"That sounded a little like teasing."

The next morning the team climbed into the same small plane that had brought them there just days earlier. Kono and Steve had got a confession out of one of the suspects and after a little paperwork they were able to essentially hand the case back to the island's police department with a big bow on it.

Chin drove Kono home and she couldn't help but vent about Steve and Lori.

"I mean has she ever disagreed with him about anything, ever?"

"Not that I recall." Chin laughed. "But she really does have a lot to offer the team. She still has a lot of federal contacts from her time with the FBI and there's something to be said for blind obedience in certain circumstances and she certainly offers that to Steve. I am actually surprised she isn't trying for the spot as his partner."

"Do you think he'd go for that?"

"No, actually I know he wouldn't, but I don't think she realizes that. As much as Steve complains about Danny he knows he needs a partner who challenges him not one who seconds his every thought and whim. Which explains why he seems so impressed with you."

"He is far from impressed, Cuz."

"I disagree. He has had nothing but good things to say about you."

"That surprises me. He barely says anything to me. Even when we were processing the interrogation or stuck in the car together on the way to lab yesterday. Crickets!"

"Well conversation isn't exactly where Steve shows his hand. He is a more an observe and act kind of guy. "

"Fine then. But I'm not so sure I can handle his style enough to actually be his partner. Not that I am convinced he would want me."

"Give him a chance. He is rough around the edges, but he really is great at what he does. We are lucky to have him."

"Enough, Chin. I get it. Steve McGarrett is the best thing to happen to Hawaii since the unification. I will try and keep an open mind."

"That's all I ask." Chin said with a smile as he pulled up n front of Kono's apartment building. "Get a good night sleep and I'll see you at the palace tomorrow."

"Great then I can see what an normal day at Five-0 is like."

Just then Chin's phone buzzed and the screen revealed their boss was calling. Chin answered.

"Okay – No I am still with her – Got it."

"There is no normal day at Five-0." Chin said. "We caught a case and Steve wants us to meet him on Sand Island."


	4. Chapter 4

Kono could not believe her best friend had abandoned her. Abandoned her after begging Kono to go out to their favorite bar so that she could drown her sorrows over being passed over for a promotion at work. Kono was tired and would have preferred her couch and some ice cream to a bar stool and a shot glass but she was a good friend. Lani, not so much. They had been only two drinks in to what promised to be a long night of commiseration when a handsome, slightly tipsy tourist had asked Lani to dance. That was an hour ago. An hour and three cokes ago because what was the point in doing shots all by yourself? By the time an even handsomer man approached her Kono was fuming, and altogether sober.

"Can I buy you another?" he asked indicating the empty glasses she had neatly arranged around her pretzel covered napkin.

"No, thank you." She said before looking up. Wow he was REALLY cute.

"Well can I sit here and try and talk you in to letting me buy you a drink?"

"Alright then." She smiled. He smiled. Wow this night was looking up.

"I'm Adam." He said offering his hand. When she didn't immediately take it he turned the wattage up on his smile and Kono could swear she felt her knees buckle. "Is it too soon for that?"

"No," she took his hand. "I'm Kono."

"Nice to meet you, Kono."

"I'll take a White Russian."

After he had given her order to the bartender Adam turned back to Kono.

"Do you live here on Oahu, Kono?"

"I do. Do you?"

"I do. Well, usually. I travel a lot for business."

"And what business are you in?"

"The family business." He said with a smirk.

"That sounds mysterious."

"Is mysterious good?"

"That depends. You see I solve mysteries for a living so I like them, it's just that I'm really good at my job so they tend not to stay mysteries for long." Kono had meant to be flirtatious but she heard herself coming off a little aggressive. And she could have sworn there was a split second where her little speech seemed to make Adam uncomfortable. But his million dollar smile quickly reappeared.

"And what is it that you do that has you solving mysteries?"

"I'm a cop." She said simply and then could not help but add with a little pride in her voice, "I'm with Five-0."

"Five-0?" he asked almost choking on his drink.

"Yes, you've heard of us?"

"Well, yes. I mean I think Five-0 does an excellent job of keeping law and order on the islands . . "

"But?" Kono asked because clearly there was a negative implied at the unfinished end of that sentence.

"How do you find your boss?" he asked.

Kono was confused. She was not sure how they went from flirty small talk to police talk to Steve talk. She wanted to get back to the lighter side and so she decided to be honest.

"My boss is . . .one of a kind. He seems to live for the job which I guess if you are a victim of crime in Hawaii is a good thing, but a coworker not so much. He is utterly without people skills, no that's not even the problem I think it's a prior issue he just doesn't actually care about people at all and so he can't expend any effort to understand or accommodate them." She took a breath. Was this White Russian a little more Russian than usual? Then a thought struck her.

"Do you know Steve?" She asked.

"I wouldn't say that I know him but I have had some dealings with him." Adam said signaling the bartender to bring Kono another drink.

"Dealings?"

"It's a long story."

Kono leaned back on her barstool spreading her arms. "I've got time." She smiled.

"Fine, Steve and an old Navy buddy of his kidnapped my Dad."

Kono almost fell off of her stool.

"Adam, no. Steve is a lot of things, but . . ."

"I perhaps forgot to mention my father is Hiro Noshimuri." Adam said.

"Head of the Yakuza?"

"Yes, but I am not a part of that world and no matter what he is or was he didn't deserve to be kidnapped and held God knows where."

"No of course not," Kono said trying to take it all in. "So when did Steve, I mean how did that happen?"

"His friend Joe took him right in front of me at the courthouse last week and my people have not been able to track him down."

"But what does Steve have to do with it?" Kono asked.

"Joe was acting on his orders. He couldn't make a case against him a while back and so he decided to go after him in a more . . . creative way."

"Of course. He can't do it by the book and so he just does what he wants anyway. That sounds like Steve. His desire to do something is all the justification he needs." Kono responded. "But we have to report him, this can't just go on."

"No," Adam said laying his hand over hers. "No one wants this brought to light more than me, but I fear for what they might do to my father if I try to go through official channels. I have to do this my way. So that no one gets hurt. Besides, Steve is the Governor's golden boy I doubt he would hear anything against him and there really isn't anyone else he technically reports to."

"That's true." Kono conceded. "At least let me talk to Steve about it, find out why and what . . ."

"No please," Adam interrupted squeezing her hand.

"Okay." Kono agreed seeing the concern in his eyes. "I would never want o do anything to put your father's life in jeopardy."

"Thank you." Adam said flashing her his brilliant smile. "And please don't worry I will find a way to work it all out."

Kono was impressed by his confidence and that smile was making her head spin. While she tried to get a hold of herself he was talking again and she tried to catch up.

". . .so I can call you?"

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Could you give me your number?"

"Absolutely." She said. They exchanged phones and entered each other's numbers. Telling her he had an early meeting Adam left shortly after.

Kono stayed at the bar by herself for a while thinking about everything Adam had said, and his smile, and Steve's role in his father's kidnapping and that smile again. When Steve's number came up on her caller id instead of being excited at the prospect of a new case she had to stop herself from yelling at him over his extralegal activities. Remembering her promise to Adam she didn't say anything, but felt free to let her annoyance with him come through nonetheless.


	5. Chapter 5

"You really do clean up well, Kono Kalakaua." Danny said as Kono stepped into the ballroom.

"Why thank you, Detective Williams." She smiled thankful for the vote of confidence. Although Lani had assured her that she was dressed appropriately for the charity ball she and her Five-0 co-workers were "requested" to attend by the governor she felt self-conscious. Her dress was black, skin tight and the slit almost went up to her hip bone. Lani's dress, Lani's style. Kono was not about to spend the hundreds of dollars that would have been necessary for a new dress so she was stuck with Lani and her slinky black number.

"You look pretty dapper yourself." Kono told him.

"Thanks. You look like you feel about as comfortable at this soiree as I do." Danny said as the two of them stood in the corner and observed the grand and opulent affair glittering around them.

"Thought my game face was better than that." Kono countered, genuinely disappointed that the fact that she could never fit in at an event like this showed so clearly.

"Don't worry," Danny said. "I am an amazingly gifted detective. No one else will know our secret. You are the most beautiful woman in the room and that is what everyone sees."

"Where is Chin?" Kono asked with another bright smile at his compliment.

"He and Steve got pulled in to the Governor's inner circle over there for some sort of pow wow." Danny told her nodding in the direction where her cousin stood with the Governor, Steve, Lori and several other men Kono did not recognize. Chin moved away to speak to someone and just as Kono was trying to determine if she knew any of them the entire group looked over at her. She quickly looked down and whispered to Danny.

"Did you see that?" she asked. "Are they still looking? Don't look." She ordered as Danny turned to observe the group.

"Amazing detective though I am I cannot determine if they are still looking without actually looking myself."

"Fine, but don't be obvious."

Danny very subtly turned his head and saw that in fact the group of five were still eyeing Kono with apparent interest.

"I think they just want to know where you got your dress." He teased.

"Funny." Kono snapped, but softened the effect by squeezing Danny's arm. "I guess I'll have to go over there and find out. Care to join me?"

"You are a brave one." Danny said offering her his arm. By the time they arrived at their destination the two unknown men and the Governor had moved on.

"Kono, you look nice." Steve said when she and Danny arrived at where he and Lori stood.

Even though his compliment was less extravagant than Danny's the appraising and intense glance that came with it made Kono blush.

"Is that what you and the governor were discussing?" she challenged.

"Not quite." Steve said grabbing two champagne glasses from the tray of a passing waiter. He handed one to Kono who eyed him suspiciously.

"We're not on duty, Kono." He told her.

"Right." She said tipping the glass and downing its contents.

"This isn't a backyard barbeque, Kono. That's not a cold beer it's some of the best champagne on the island." Lori admonished.

Kono looked away in embarrassment. She had been slightly disconcerted by Steve's gaze and the lingering question about why he and the group of people he had been standing with, including you know the Governor of Hawaii, had been looking at her. Without thinking she took the liquid courage offered by the delicate glass. Not exactly appropriate ballroom etiquette. But before she could explain herself Steve downed his glass as well and handed it and Kono's to Danny.

"It does free us up for dancing, however." He observed taking Kono by the hand and pulling her on to the dance floor before she could voice the objection that sprang to mind as soon as she realized what he was doing.

It was one of those waltz like dances where you could sway to the rhythm or actually waltz around. Kono was definitely for the former option as she no idea how to waltz but it quickly became apparent that Steve had some experience with dancing as he began to twirl her around like an expert. He was not only a good dancer but also a good teacher and when the orchestra struck the last notes she found herself enjoying the movements. However; when she would have left the dance floor Steve pulled her closer with the clear intention of dancing the next song as well.

"Apparently we are still dancing." Kono commented.

"I thought we'd stick around for a slower one."

After a minute of swaying silence Kono's annoyance got the better of her.

"Clearly not because you had something to say to me."

"I'm sorry, what?" Steve asked looking her in the eye in that intense assessing way that made her squirm like a suspect in the box.

"I was wondering why you wanted to dance with me and observing that it is obviously not because you wanted to talk to me since you haven't said a word."

"I've said a word." He countered with a typical Steve smirk.

She didn't respond but continued to look at him with a raised eyebrow as they slowly moved back and forth to the music.

"Fine, I asked you to dance because you looked too good to stand on the sidelines."

"I would take that as a compliment but for the fact that your brief explanation is essentially offensive."

"Offensive? How so?" He asked still smirking.

"One you didn't **ask** me to dance. Two – your assumption that but for your imperialistic interference I would not have been asked to dance is insulting." She paused waiting for him to respond.

"Just two problems?"

The teasing tone plus the smile infuriated Kono who was just uncomfortable enough in her highs heels, borrowed dress and boss' arms that she was somewhat snippier than usual.

"I actually have bigger problems with you than those encountered in this room, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about them." She snapped.

Steve looked surprised by her tone. His brows pulled together and he opened his mouth twice before a response actually came out.

"No in fact I would be very interested in hearing it." He finally said.

"Does the name Adam Noshimuri ring a bell?"

"What do you know about Noshimuri?" Steve demanded.

"I've met Adam and he seems to have a very legitimate problem with you."

"The last thing I would call anything to do with the Noshimuri family is legitimate."

"So that gives you the right to violate the law?"

"Violate the law? And what makes you his advocate? What is he to you?"

"He is . . . that's not the point?"

"What point was that?" A voice behind Kono asked. "Because a number of people seem interested in hearing?"

Danny's tone was light but he nodded his head indicating the several couples who had stopped dancing and were closely observing Steve and Kono who had stopped moving and started talking loudly when Adam's name was mentioned. They both shot daggers at Danny.

"Nothing." They said at the same time. Steve looked at Kono with what Danny recognized to be his truce face but Kono responded only by turning on her heels and decidedly walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know it has been forever since I posted. I so appreciate all the favorites, follows and reviews even though my total lack of updating would indicate otherwise. Five-0 has been just so disappointing lately I have been fully uninspired. Seriously were they kidding with that penultimate episode? Steve running around beating up some Joe Shmo security guard . . . it was a bit much. And then Kono leaving at the end of the finale? Correct me if I'm wrong but hasn't each season of Five-0 ended with Kono's future with the team in jeopardy? 1 – kicked off the force. 2 – mortal danger. 3 – leaving with a would be felon. Seriously, have they run out of ideas? I'm not abandoning ship, but I am peering over the edge. Anyway here is a short installment with the promise of more regular ones coming in the not so distant future.

I don't own any of the characters and I'm not so sure I want to anymore.

After Kono left the Governor's ball she went straight to Lani's to vent about her pompous, infuriating temporary boss. Lani listened patiently for at least an hour but after another hour of attempting to introduce other subject matter she gave up.

"For someone you supposedly hate you sure do expend a lot of energy on him. Maybe deep down there's something more going on." Lani teased, not really meaning it just wanting to distract her friend.

"Are you serious?" Kono exploded. "Lani, how could you even think that? You don't know me at all if you think I would go for an arrogant, macho, GI Joe like him."

"I think GI Joe is army." Lani pointed out, stifling her laughter at Kono's righteous indignation.

"What?!"

"Commander McGarrett is in the Navy right?"

"Your point?"

"I'm just saying if you're going to rant get your facts straight. He's an arrogant macho Navy Seal who is also pretty hot and I am pretty sure one of the best at what he does right?"

"You are not helping, Lani." Kono warned.

"I'm not trying to help you hate him I am trying to get you to see that you have this fierce blind streak about him. I know he insulted you when you first met and that he can be a lot to handle but I think you go a little far when it comes to him."

"I'm leaving."

"Kono, no" Lani pleaded. "I am sorry. Sometimes I should just listen, but I can't help . . ."

"But offer input when no one is asking. It's a nasty habit of yours." Kono bit out. Seeing her friend's offended expression she added, "I'm going to go before you continue to offer your well meaning but totally unhelpful input and I continue to bite your head off."

"Fine. But call me tomorrow."

"Or the next day." Kono sulked as she grabbed her purse and made for the door.

On her way home Kono called Adam. They hadn't spoken since they had met at the bar several days before, but had exchanged several texts. Something told Kono that in him she would find a more willing listener to her complaints about Steve. He suggested they meet at an all night diner and although the first half of the evening was spent on Steve bashing they soon found more interesting and more pleasant things to discuss.

Much to Kono's delight the next two weeks she saw much of Adam and none of Steve. The latter having been called up to active service for two weeks and the former seeming to have copious amounts of free time and money to lavish on her. Lani wondered at this phenomenon but Kono was unconcerned.

"His father is a criminal, Lani. That does not mean that he is. Adam runs a legitimate export business and it is very lucrative. Who am I to argue with him when he insists on flying us to Maaui for a day of surfing and a night of dancing?"

"Fine, Kono." Lani answered having learned quickly not to push her friend on the issue of either Adam or steve if she didn't want to be frozen out for days at a time. "But please just be careful he is very closely associated with some of the island's worst criminals and you are, or at least you were, trying to become very closely associated with the island's best cops."

Lani did have a point and Kono knew it. As much as she enjoyed spending time with Adam she knew it didn't win her any points with HPD, Chin-Ho or Steve. She also knew that since Steve had been gone she had not exactly been putting her best foot forward at work. Oh she was there on the few cases they had worked in his absence. Running down leads with Chin, checking in at the lab with Charlie, even doing her share of the paperwork, but she knew she wasn't standing out. She let Lori take the lead mapping out strategy or deploying them on investigations even when felt like she had better ideas. As much as Steve irritated her he also seemed to push her in just the right way to make her do her best – ahh but that was irritating. Without him there Kono was having trouble figuring out just where her place was. When he was there it was clear – her place was opposite him, challenging him, making life difficult for him. His arrogance made it easy to forget she was the least experienced member of the team, but in its absence she became a little insecure.

And then he was back. They didn't reunite at headquarters or over a dead body in one of Honolulu's back alleys no that would have been much easier for Kono to handle. Steve resurfaced at one of Chin's many family barbeques. One in which Kono's mother was trying desperately to set her up with an accountant from the mainland. Honestly did her parents know her at all – an accountant? Just as she had managed to give him the slip, grab a plate full of her favorite foods and was headed to the tree house in the front yard where she used to hide from Chin's mean older brothers, before she turned eight and started to take them on, she ran smack into Steve McGarrett.

"Steve." She sputtered pulling back.

"Kono, sorry I didn't see you."

"No, my fault. I wasn't paying attention I was headed for . . . her eyes skidded to the tree house before she thought better of revealing her destination.

"Kono, there you are." An eager breathless voice called from behind her.

"Collin," she said turning. "You found me."

Steve caught the disappointment in her voice, Collin did not.

"I did, I did." He wheezed bending over to catch his breath. "Your mother thought she saw you headed this way although Chin-Ho was sure you were in the backyard. I was hoping we could chat some more, perhaps over our meal."

"Chat more?" Kono repeated unenthusiastically. "More than the hour we've already spent together?"

"Well yes." Collin replied clearly unoffended by the obvious implication that she felt they had spent more than enough time in each other's company. "I know your parents would like us to get to know one another and although I feel I have told you a great deal about my life I have not learned too much about yours. I know there is probably not too much to tell. Police work being much more dull than the television would have us believe, but I do have many more stories that I know you would find entertaining about the craziness that can ensue when a bunch of accountants get together."

Kono thought desperately of a polite way extricate herself from the situation. She did not want to hurt this man's feelings, offend her parents, or make her cousin's party in any way awkward but she so did not want to have spend another hour listening to this man's boring, self important monologues.

"Actually, Collin is it?" Steve said.

"Oh sorry. Collin this is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett my boss at Five-0. Steve, this is Collin Chun a friend of the family."

Collin looked up at Steve, he had quite a ways to go as he stood probably about half a foot shorter than Steve's six foot two inch frame.

"Nice to meet you. Would you excuse Kono and I? As I said her parents are anxious for her and I to get better acquainted." As he said this he tried to insert himself between Steve and Kono who were standing side by side facing Collin. To his credit he seemed relatively unintimidated by Steve's seeming unwillingness to yield.

"Actually, Collin I'm afraid I need Kono."

Both Kono and Collin looked at Steve suspiciously.

"I need to brief her on a case we just caught. It's why I'm here."

Kono was thrilled. Not only to avoid Collin but they hadn't had a case in days and she was anxious to be back and work, and although she'd only admit it in the confines of her own head, she was glad that she'd be working with Steve again since he somehow made her work harder and smarter.

"Collin, I am sorry, but you understand work comes first." Kono said practically shooing him back toward the house. He seemed reluctant to leave but Kono had already turned her back to him.

"Should I get Chin?" she asked.

"Why?"

"So you can brief us together? Or do you want to wait until we get to head quarters? Danny is kicking around here too and Lori will be by later but she can just meet us there."

"Kono there is no case." Steve said as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?"

"I just said that to get rid of the dufus."

"Oh." Kono said, clearly confused.

"Shall we?" Steve asked his arm sweeping the direction of the small treehouse nearly hidden about one story up in a large tree on the edge of Chin's lawn. "I know that's where you were headed, you have enough food for two and I'm hungry so let's go."

Unable to think of an argument and pretty hungry herself Kono followed . . .


	7. Chapter 7

After Steve preceded Kono up the rope ladder carrying the large plate of food he settled his rather large frame on the back "deck" area where she and Chin used to sit and watch the sun set on those rare quiet nights at his house when they weren't needed here or there to do this or that. Kono settled in beside him and he handed her the extra fork. They ate in silence for a while which Steve seemed perfectly comfortable with. Kono was not. Everything about him put her on edge. When they were working a case this was okay because her sharper senses and adrenaline could be put to good use but here in the confines of a tree house with nothing but two inches of Hawaiian sea breeze between them it just felt awkward.

"Sooo, Chin invited you?" It sounded a little ruder than she intended. "I mean I hadn't realized you were coming. I didn't know you were back."

"I landed last night. Chin texted me this morning about something else and then mentioned the cookout. I was free. So here I am."

"How was your time away?" Kono didn't even know how to refer to it. Had it been a training, a mission, a deployment?

"Nothing I can really talk about."

"Oh sorry." More awkward by the minute.

"That's okay. You didn't know."

Bite. Bite. Chew. Chew.

"This is some tree house." Steve said at last.

"Yeah Chin and I used to spend a lot of time out here. We helped his Dad build it."

"Impressive."

"It's hard work for a little three foot tall kid hauling 2x4s from the truck all the way across the lawn and handing them up this tree. Then I had to scurry up the ladder and help nail them too. I worked hard, but it was worth it. This place was the best fort, the best playhouse, the best place for all our games!

"Really? What games did you two like to play? Cops and robbers?"

"Mostly. Can you blame us given our family."

"No I suppose not. I have the best tree house at my place it's twice as big as this. You'll be super impressed when you see it."

Kono wasn't sure what to say. Why, how and under what circumstances would she ever see a tree house at Steve's house? That was just a weird thought.

"I wonder why I didn't see Malia here." Kono wondered out loud as she spotted a lone Chin watching the surf.

"They broke up." Steve said matter-of-factly as he shoveled the last of the food from their shared plate into his mouth.

"When, why? How do you know that and I don't?"

"Chin and I talked about it this morning. He probably didn't have a chance to tell you. I think he told me because we had talked about it before I left."

"You talked about him and Malia breaking up before you left?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you talking to him about a break up that hadn't happened?"

"Well he was asking me for advice about Malia."

Kono choked, laughed and gagged at the same time.

"I'm sorry what?"

"He was asking me for advice."

"About a romantic relationship."

"About a tactical issue."

"A tactical issue?"

"He wasn't certain about he and Malia – as a team. He felt they had comparability issues. I assessed them as any commander would a team. How would they fare on the likely missions they would face going forward given the issues they have already encountered?"

"Sounds romantic."

"Anyway after my assessment Chin decided that it didn't make sense for them to go forward and so he terminated their involvement."

"Wait you told Chin to break up with Malia so he did?" Kono summed up with barely concealed angry incredulity.

"I didn't tell him to do anything. I gave him my analysis and he acted the way he chose."

"How could you presume to offer anyone relationship advice?"

"I didn't presume, Chin asked."

"Why would he?"

"Relationships aren't rocket science, Kono." Steve said condescendingly. "I'm a smart guy who could look at Chin's situation without any ulterior motives or emotional attachments and see the reality."

"The reality is those two are perfect for each other and the fact that you can't see that just goes to show that . . nevermind it doesn't matter but I just don't understand why he would listen to you."

"Thanks."

"Anyway, we should probably talk about something else before I start yelling at you some more."

"I don't mind you yelling at me so much." Steve said with his signature smirk.

"No?" Kono asked in surprise.

"No, you look pretty cute when you get all worked up."

Kono did register that Steve had just called her cute and honestly Steve's physical attributes were not entirely lost on her, but all Kono really heard in that moment was Steve's condescending voice talking about her getting "all worked up." If he thought he had seen her worked up before Steve was in for quite a surprise.

"Steve McGarrett . . . " Kono began rising. Steve seemed startled by her tone but he stood as well and somehow the space between them became even smaller. Before she could continue Steve's phone rang and he raised a finger to pause the progress of her rant – Kono's anger rose another notch.

"McGarrett"

"Yes"

"We'll be right there."

He replaced the phone, lowered his fingered and gave Kono one of his more devastating smiles. Which would have had some effect had her irritation level been anywhere below double red.

"As much as I would have loved to hear the lecture I was about to receive our fake case just became real. Lori is going to meet us downtown."

They began to descend the ladder. Steve went first.

"I didn't drive here. I'll get Chin and we can ride together. Just text me the address" Kono said when they hit solid ground.

"No need, you can ride with me. We can assess the scene and see if we need Chin." Steve said as if that settled that and headed toward his truck.

"Fine." Kono mumbled. "But why not get Chin?"

"He's hosting a party. If we can handle things on this for the first few hours we may as well let him stay here."

"That's surprisingly human of you." Kono said in a low voice as she hoisted herself into the passenger seat of Steve's truck.

"Thanks." Steve smiled at her as he turned the key and they drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks were some of the busiest in Five-0's short history. They worked a double murder, a hit and run, a kidnapping, an armed robbery and negotiated with a madman holding a family hostage for three days. But for the copious amounts of paperwork each case required and the fact that she seemed to do the lion's share of said paperwork thanks to her rookie status Kono had never been happier in her career. She enjoyed the challenge of sifting through evidence, the thrill of chasing a suspect (why did they always run?), the mental gymnastics of getting a perp to reveal information in an interrogation and of course the best part was when there was someone they could rescue, a victim to bring home, a family to reunite. At times they had to settle for getting justice for the lost and that felt good, but not as good as those cases when she knew if she worked long enough, fought hard enough, thought it through enough she could actually save a life. That was amazing. Better than the best wave she had ever caught.

One of the strange parts of those weeks was Steve's insistence on having her partner with him all the time. She knew that technically she was "auditioning" to be his partner, but with Lori around and Chin in need of someone to partner with she kind of hoped Steve would see that she could join Five-0 without necessarily having to be teamed up with him. But Steve seemed to want to test her all the time and he seemed to think the best way to do this was to keep her with him all the time. They rode together to crime scenes, to the morgue and to the lab. They teamed up on interrogations and witness interviews. Even when the whole team gathered around to hash out the case at various points Steve seemed especially tuned in to what Kono was saying or doing. She found it flattering at times that the boss clearly valued her input. But other times, like when everyone else seemed to notice and wonder at it, she wished he would stop or at least spread the attention around a little.

After a week working a particularly gruesome homicide the team was sifting through data, reviewing witness statements and forensic evidence trying to turn up a new lead before the trail went cold when Kono came across something. She jumped up from her desk and ran into Steve's office.

"Boss, look at this." She said waving a piece of paper and held a crime scene photo.

"Kind of hard until it stops moving, Kono."

"Right. Here." She handing him the witness statement kind of hoping he wouldn't see what she had seen. It was always fun to have to explain things to people who thought they knew it all. Sure enough the law enforcement gods were smiling on her that day because Steve read it quickly then handed it back to her.

"It's the cousin, Amanda's statement. Looks the same as it did yesterday when Lori gave it to us after she interviewed the cousin." He said.

"Yes on the surface everything seems in order. We knew she had the oldest motive in the book, jealousy, but she her alibi checked out and . . .

"And DNA at the scene indicates the murderer is a man." Steve pointed out.

"I know, but hold on. Look at this photo of the body and read the second paragraph of the statement again."

Steve rolled his eyes like he didn't have time to humor a rookie who clearly didn't understand what she was doing which made Kono so excited for the moment, which would probably happen in like five seconds, when he saw what she had seen. It would be pretty sweet. She knew when he had found it. The sentence from the witness statement that should not have been there, would not have been there unless the cousin had seen the victim right before she died. His eyes went back from the statement to the photo three times before he looked up at Kono. There was no concession or mea a culpa, but the look of almost chagrin was close enough.

"According to our timeline the victim didn't change into that shirt until an hour before she died after she had the accident in her studio." Steve said.

"Exactly."

"Her assistant was the only one with her at the time and left her alone in the studio afterwards."

"Yup."

"Amanda claimed she didn't see the victim after she left for work that morning."

"Right."

"What about the male DNA?" Steve asked.

"She had help." They both concluded at the same time.

The two shared a quick smile before exiting the office to share the revelation with the rest of the team. A little more digging into the cousin's financials revealed her partner, an old boyfriend with a substantial rap sheet. Lori and Chin tried to get him to flip on her but he was loyal and very much in love. When they told him about the DNA at the crime scene he knew it would match and so he confessed to the crime but refused to implicate his girlfriend.

And so it was up to Steve and Kono. They brought the cousin in under the guise of finalizing some paperwork after having caught her cousin's killer. Although she was confused at being brought into an interrogation room she didn't grow too suspicious. The conversation started out amicably with Steve laying on the charm as the good cop and Kono being the more abrupt and business like bad cop. After an hour of questioning they confronted her with her statement and their suspicions as well as the financial transactions that linked her to the confessed killer, her ex-boyfriend no less. They suspected she knew he would never implicate her and so they didn't try and trick her.

"We don't need him to tell us you were the mastermind." Kono told her. "You already told us you were there with your original statement."

"So I forgot what shirt my cousin was wearing. Big deal. No one is going to believe I'm involved when Doug is insisting I am not."

"And the money?"

"I am a sucker for a friend in need." She smiled. "He was in a bad way and asked for a loan. What can I say I have a big heart."

Kono wanted to punch this woman. She had her cousin killed so that she could steal her husband. She used her morally bankrupt love struck ex to do it and now she sat there smugly certain she could get away with it. And she might not be wrong! Kono felt Steve gently lay a hand on her balled fist under the table. He gave a slight squeeze before letting go.

"You do have a big heart, Amanda. Too bad Ted doesn't appreciate it." Steve said.

"Excuse me?"

"Ted, the man you hoped to live happily ever after with ."

"Yes I know who Ted is. And I am sure he is still grieving the loss of his wife, some day he may learn to love again and I may just be there to teach him."

"See that's the thing." Steve said with a smile. "It turns out Ted was learning to love again while his wife was still alive."

"What?" Amanda demanded losing her composure for the first time.

"Yup in the course of our investigation we uncovered an affair. Ted had been seeing some waitress he met six months ago. I guess it's pretty serious. He was going to leave his wife and everything. Now I guess there is nothing to stop them . . ."

"No . . ." This was said more quietly but Amanda began picking at her perfectly manicured nails.

"Now about that loan your ex requested when did you say he contacted you?" Kono asked.

Three hours later they had their confession. The team celebrated with beers at their favorite bar as usual. After a few rounds of self congratulations and Danny's bad jokes Steve stood and congratulated them on a job well done.

"I am going to call it a night. Kono, could I give you a ride?" It was phrased like a question but Kono heard it more like a command for a meeting and so she acquiesced.

"Sure. Night guys."

"So I assume you know what I am going to say." Steve began once they were on the road.

"No actually I have no idea." Kono answered honestly.

"Oh, well then. I know you have been working hard to fit in and impress and I want you to know that even though you are young and green you have been able to bring something to the team and I have noticed. Some people might not understand my decision when there are more experienced people so eager for the job but I have decided to make you my partner. I think that even though you might not have all the skills necessary right now you will learn on the job quickly enough to get where I need you to be soon enough."

He risked a quick smile at her and then turned his eyes back to the road.

"I feel like I should say thank you for offering me such a great opportunity. That is certainly more PG than the words that immediately come to mind. How about I just say thanks but no thanks."

Steve pulled into a parking spot in front of Kono's apartment.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I understand that being your partner would be a promotion and a great career move, but I'm turning it down."

"Why? Isn't that what you've been working toward?"

"I suppose it is. But you just told me I'm not ready. You just told me that basically you'd me giving me a job I couldn't handle and I don't want that. When I am promoted it will be because I have earned it. It will be because my superiors see that I have the skills, the knowledge and the abilities necessary for the position they offer me."

"No, Kono I didn't mean that you weren't a good cop. You are. . I'm not good with words and with you especially I don't always think through my words . . ."

"Why especially with me?"

"Because of the connection between us . . . not that that has anything to do with my wanting you as my partner because it doesn't and I wasn't even going to bring it up until . . . . .this is going from bad to worse"

"I agree. Let me just stop you right there. You've already insulted me by telling me I am not ready to be your partner but you're willing to suffer through it . . . why I don't know clearly Lori would be a better fit or Chin. I don't know what you mean by a connection between us. I've certainly never felt one. Let's just leave it t that."

"No let's not. I want to know why you would turn down such a great opportunity. Is it because I didn't praise you enough in the offer?"

"Well generally speaking when someone is offered a promotion I think they do get to hear a little bit about why they deserve it not why they don't but no that's not the only reason. I don't think I want to work with you. I don't think I could."

"Why?"

"You want specifics?"

"I want specifics. Give me one reason we can't work together."

"I think you are an arrogant, autocratic, unfeeling Neanderthal. You disregard the humanity, the feelings, the needs of everyone around yon a regular basis. You interfere in Chin and Malia's relationship when clearly you know as much about love as an amoeba and you do it just because you have to control everything. You make trouble for someone like Adam who is trying to make things right for his family because you can't stand for anyone to succeed where they might once have been imperfect. As much as I would love to a part of Five-0 if it means working with you every day I think I'll just go back to HPD and see where that takes me."

With that Kono got out of the car, thankful that the tears had held off until she reached her front door.

Steve sat in his truck unmoving for a good five minutes. He could not believe how badly he had misjudged Kono. He knew she was inexperienced but he had not thought her as petulant and immature as she has just shown herself. She had no clue about anything. To question his motives in giving advice to Chin. He had only wanted to help . . .hadn't he? And Adam? Well there at least he knew that she was just infatuated and lacking all the facts. Maybe he would enlighten her? Maybe not. Maybe her and Adam deserved each other. No, Kono deserved better. Better than Adam. Better than Steve. A banker maybe, a Doctor or a Prince.

Kono took a shower and got into bed telling herself she was not upset or concerned or anything at all. Steve had just shown himself to be exactly who she had always thought he was. A jerk. Except for some brief moments of fun and camaraderie he had almost always been sure he was utterly without redemptive qualities. How dare he offer her a job and in the same breath tell her she didn't' deserve it! How could he have ever thought she would accept it. Is that what he wanted for her to turn it down? Her mind kept spinning and spinning until three in the morning when her phone buzzed. She reached for it. She had a text. From Steve.


End file.
